


Danganronpa

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Danganronpa
Genre: F/M, enjoy, hope you like it, lots of death, monokuma's back, own charaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 03:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I'm too big.” Sora said. “Too fat is more like it.” Richu whispered. Sora punched him in the face. “Jakara, can you fit?” she asked.Jakara stepped up and looked through the hole. She started to squeeze through the hole and they all gasped in surprise as she shimmied all the way through. She started cheering and so did they. Then they stopped when they heard her scream. They heard a blood curdling scream and they're hearts dropped as an arm was thrown through the hole. She came crawling back through the hole put was pulled back. She looked up in fear at everyone.Her eyes widened and she stopped struggling. Sora backed up, gasping. She fell backwards over something and screamed when she realized it was Jakara’s arm.





	Danganronpa

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my own version of danganronpa. i hope you like it and survive til the end......wait what? heh heh ignore thaaaaaatttttttt...........

**Hey guys! Guess who’s back! It’s you're favorite bear, Monokuma! I made another school with more students run by a “new” person! You know what that means, blood, death and murder! This time i only could get eight students, unfortunately no one trusts me anymore. Well let's start introducing the students**

**There’s Mika Miyasa! (Mee-kah Mee-ah-sah) Sixteen year old teen idol! She is beautiful, kind, can act and can sing!**

_ (Miyasa has short purple hair with pink highlights. She’s medium height at 5’7”. She wears a classic school girl outfit, *much like the one that Kayano wears in assassination classroom* she has a slim figure and wears chunky mary janes. Light purple eyes) _

__ **Than there’s Riujami Ikara! (Ree-you-jah-mee Eye-ah-car-rah) He’s a seventeen year old leader! He takes charge and is very supportive!**

_ (Riujami has black spiky hair and is very tall. He towers over most people at 7’2”. He wears a white shirt under a light blue suit with a dark blue tie. He has a scrawny figure and wears black dress shoes brown eyes) _

__ **Also Miusa Jakara! (Mee-you-sah Jay-car-rah) Fourteen year old ninja! She’s extremely quiet and can scare even the toughest men. You’ll never see her strike!**

_ (Jakara has long black hair, down to the backs to her knees which she puts into a ponytail, with short side swept bangs hanging out. She’s reaches to 4’9”. She has a very slim figure with a large chest size. She wears a black tank top with a short black skirt. She wears black ballet flats brown, almost black eyes) _

__ **Richu Maray. (Ree-chu Mur-ree). Sixteen year old quarterback. He can move mountains, he can break stone, but he has the heart of a lion. He doesn't care for anyone and works alone!**

_ (Richu has a very strong build and blonde hair, shaved on one side. He is tall at 6’7”. He wears a Mighty Ants jersey with sweatpants and sneakers dark green eyes) _

__ **Miss Jiomi Mao, (J-eye-oh-me Mah-oh) the fifteen year old Dancing Queen! She danced her way through several dance competitions, winning them all! Be careful through, she’s a little diva.**

_ (Mao has dark purple hair she always has in a ballet bun. 5’8”. She wears a pink leotard with a pink tutu and pink pointe shoes. She has a nice toned stomach with an almost flat chest. Blue eyes) _

**Naoki Koji. (No-ah-key Koh-gee). Sixteen year old Master of martial arts! Stay away from this dude, he can slice you in half.**

( _ Naoki black haired anime (<<?) length hair. He is 5’10” and wears a baggy gi with a red and black bodon (boh-down) belt and many awards. He does not wear shoes or socks.blue eyes) _

__ **Sora Jimaki. (Soar-ah Gee-mah-key) fifteen year old genius. She is top of all her classes and is a very skilled smuggler.**

_   (Sora has light blue hair in mid-length braids. She is 4’11” and wears an outfit *very similar to Fukawa’s outift* with knee high socks and black flats. Red eyes) _

__ **And last, but definetly not least, Tadashi Naozumi. Eighteen year old detective. He is very good at what he does and has only ever lost two missions!**

_      (Tadashi has light brown anime style hair. He has fine rimmed glasses and wears a suit almost as if he’s going to a funeral. 6’4” Wears black sneakers that don't make a sound. Almost electrical light blue eyes.) _

__ **Well come one let's get one with it!  No more introductions! If you can't remember who’s who, you're screwed! Well let’s get on with the murder!! Ahahahahahah!**

  
  
  


Mika woke up on a bed. She looked around. This did not look like a prestigious school prep school her manager sent her to. Mika stood up and walked around. She touched the bolted window and jumped back when it electrocuted her. No, it looked nothing like a prep school. It looked more like a prison! she sat up, pushing her purple hair back.  She pulled her skirt down a little and walked out of the room. She walked right into someone. 

 

  She fell backwards and looked up. “Oh, i'm sorry i wasn't looking where i was going!” Mika said and smiled. “Huh?” she looked up at the person. They were tall and had blond hair that was shaved on one side. He was wearing a jersey. The guy turned his head. “Maybe you should watch your step!” he said and walked down the hall. 

 

 Mika stood up and followed. “Hey, uh, do you know where we’re going?” she asked. The boy promptly walked faster. Mika speeded up. The boy rolled his eyes and walked faster until they were at a gym. They walked in and saw five other students. 

 

   Mika smiled and waved. “Hey everyone!” she said. Suddenly two of them swarmed her. A girl in a pink leotard ran up with a huge smile. “Oh-My-Jazz! Mika Miyasa is going to the same school as i? Wow! So honored! I’m Jiomi Mao! I’m a pretty big success in my work too. I’ve won over thirty dance competitions!” Mao said, her own purple hair almost falling out of her bun. 

 

  Mika smiled at Mao. she turned to the other person. It was a guy with black hair wearing a gi. “I’m Naoki Koji. i loved you in Killer Females. All those karate moves and mixed martial arts. Did you do all those stunts yourself?” Koji asked. Mika smiled. “I did not do  _ all _ of them. I did the flying roundhouse kick and all the fight moves. I did not jump out of a plane or down a waterfall though. I'm sorry if that makes you think less of me.” Mika said, bowing her head.

 

   Koji’s eyes sparkled. “That makes me think more of you. You had the nerve to admit that. You're amazing!” Mika smiled. Suddenly the gym doors slammed open. Sora Jimaki walked in.

 

  She looked around. “Oh, sorry. Didn’t mean to scare ya.” Sora said, walking into the room. She looked around. “Does anyone know what’s going on?” Sora asked. Everyone looked around. 

 

  Tadashi straightened. “No idea. I think it's a little strange though how we all ended up here. No one told us to come here.” Jakara came up from behind Mao, who screamed and moved next to Mika. “I think it’s a little strange too. I mean, we show up in this strange building with no explanation an---” Mika cut in. “I came here for a prestigious prep school to learn with the finest teachers.” 

 

  Mao stood on her tiptoes than plied. “I came here ‘cos i thought it was a dance school.” she looked around. “Obviously it isn't.” Tadashi turned. “Detective school.” he said

 

  “Football League” Richu said.

 

   “Martial arts competitions.”  Koji replied

 

   “Presidential opportunity” Riujami said.

 

  “Oh,” Jakara said. She moved back a little and back-flipped into the shadows. Mao put her leg, which she had been lifting behind her head, down and looked around. “Where’d the ninja go?” she asked.

 

  Suddenly a bear appeared right behind them. “Nyuk nyuk nyuk. Looks like everyone’s accounted for. Let’s get to the rules then shall we?” the bear moved to behind a podium behind the stage.

 

  Richu pointed his finger at the bear. “WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!?!?!?” he screamed. “Nyuk nyuk nyuk. Let me introduce myself. i , am, MONOKUMA!!! The one and only!” Tadashi gasped and fell backwards. Sora’s eyes widened as she took a step back. Riujami turned to face Monokuma. 

 

   “The mass murder of students, the school were ten died. Controlled by a bear that was controlled by a psychotic teenager. That was--was you! Now you're trying to make us do the same!!!” Monokuma laughed.

 

  “Boy, you sure caught on fast! Oh and i have a new rule!” his red eye lit up. “If someone doesn't murder someone by the end of tomorrow, you all get punished.” gasps around the room. “That's right! Also, if you check your digital handbooks, you’ll see a set of rules. I can not kill anyone. You only escape if you get away with murder and everyone else dies. No attacking the principle, blah blah blah.” Monokuma put his hands behind his back. “Well, it’s been fun! Bye!”

 

  A school bell rang. Mao looked around with a disgusted look on her face. “Yeah right. As if i’m gonna stick around for that. I'm leaving, who’s with me?” Mao started to walk out of the room, but was stopped by a bomb being thrown next to her. She gasped and jumped to her side. She screamed as she patted out her flaming tutu.

 

  “Oh. did i not mention that any attempts for escape will, starting now, resort in punishment.  Nyuk nyuk nyuk nyuk nyuk.” Monokuma disappeared once more. Mika gasped. Koji punched a wall. 

 

  “DAMMIT!! WE’RE NOT JUST GONNA KILL EACH OTHER!!!” he looked around. “Right?” Tadashi lowered his head along with the others.

 

 Jakara appeared from the dark. She lowered her head so you couldn't see her eyes. “No exits.”  she said, scaring Richu. “AHHHH! CAN YOU QUIT DOING THAT?!!?!?!” he yelled. Jakara looked at him. “I'm sorry,” she pinned him to the floor and looked him in the eye. “Does my talent,  _ scare _ you?” 

 

  Richu was shaking from fear until someone pulled Jakara off. She turned so her ponytail swished behind her. “Thought so.” Richu was shaking as he stood up. Riujami intervened. “He, guys. Come on! Fighting is just gonna drive us into murder! We should figure out a plan to escape!” mika twirled and pointed her finger. “I'm with Riujami! We should find a way to escape!” 

 

  Mao stood up and brushed the charcoal off her tutu. “Uh, no offense but did you not just hear him? He said anyone trying to escape gets punished.” Koji stood up now. “Well if we all try it’s worth  it, right? He can't kill all of us at once. Right?” Koji said, straightening. 

Tadashi shook his head. “That's where you're wrong. He mass murdered ten of them last time and was gonna murder more if they hadn't escaped. They told everyone his horrible deeds and no one ever was his victim again. That is, until us.” Sora rolled her eyes. “You guys obviously don't know how to find areas to smuggle things.” she started walking towards the gym doors and everyone else followed. 

  She lead them down the hallway and into a room which they guessed to be  kitchen. She opened the fridge. “Watch this!” she said and winked towards Tadashi. She opened the bottom drawer and they all gasped as they saw sunlight fill in. she rolled her eyes and pulled the drawer all the way out. She set it next to her and she crawled. She ten came out a few seconds later. 

 

  “I'm too big.” Sora said. “Too fat is more like it.” Richu whispered. Sora punched him in the face. “Jakara, can you fit?” she asked.

 

   Jakara stepped up and looked through the hole. She started to squeeze through the hole and they all gasped in surprise as she shimmied all the way through. She started cheering and so did they. Then they stopped when they heard her scream. They heard a blood curdling scream and they're hearts dropped as an arm was thrown through the hole. She came crawling back through the hole put was pulled back. She looked up in fear at everyone. 

    Her eyes widened and she stopped struggling. Sora backed up, gasping. She fell backwards over something and screamed when she realized it was Jakara’s arm. “AHHHHH!” she went running down the hall. Monokuma stepped out from behind the now blood covered fridge. “Did i not tell you escaping would resort to punishment? Don't worry. She’s still alive. I’m taking her to the infirmary, but i cant promise she still y’all’s friend. Nyuk nyuk nyuk nyuk. Have fun!” 

 

  Sora fell to the ground, her eyes wide. She screamed when she felt omething touch her back. “It’s ok. She’s gonna get better.” Mika said. “It isn't you're fault.” she said smiling.  Richu knet down. “Yeah if anything it’s Riujami’s” he said. Riujami’s eyes widened. “HOW THE HELL IS IT MY FAULT?” 

 

“IT WAS YOU'RE IDEA TO TRY AND ESCAPE!!”

 

“SO?!?!? I DID NOT TELL HER TO GO THROUGH THE HOLE!!!”

 

“YOU DIDN’T STOP HER!!!!”

 

  “Both of you calm down!” mika screamed. “It’ all of our fault! None of us stopped her!” 

~~~~~~~~~~~see ya til next chapter~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Oh. You survived this chapter. yay. Hope you enjoy this whole story. Heh heh heh. Whaaaaaaat????


End file.
